


Zoey's Extraordinary Nephew

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Music, New Baby, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Max stops by to meet Zoey's nephew, and a much needed conversation is had.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was intended to be a short one-shot but it ran away from me so enjoy!  
> All characters, except Peter, belong to the wonderful Austin Winsberg. I'm just borrowing them!  
> The song is Joe Cocker's "You Are So Beautiful."

* * *

“He’s so cute.” Zoey said, as David placed her nephew into her arms. "Are you sure he’s yours?” she teasingly asked.

David rolled his eyes, “You’re not funny.”

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him, and snuggled her nephew closer. “Don’t listen to him Peter, Auntie Zoey is hilarious.”

Emily and Maggie glanced at one another and shook their heads at the siblings’ antics.

***knock knock***

Maggie went to answer the door.

“Well hello stranger! Come in, come in!” Maggie said, giving Max a welcoming hug.

“Hey Maggie,” Max returned the hug. "Hope I’m not intruding,” he said holding up a gift bag.

“Just wanted to drop off a gift for the new parents. I can leave it with you and get out of your hair.”

“Nonsense, you're practically family and they’d love to see you. Come meet the newest Clarke.”

Max followed Maggie into the living room, stopping to say a quick hello to Mitch as he walked by.

David got up from his spot next to Emily. “Hey man good to see you,” he said, clapping Max on the shoulder.

Max grinned and handed David the gift bag, “Wanted to stop by and offer my congratulations.” He bent down to give Emily a hug.

"Is he sleeping somewhere?" Max asked, looking around for the baby.

"Nope! Auntie Zoey has him and isn't giving him back anytime soon!" he heard a sing-song voice say from behind him.

He turned and couldn’t breathe at the image in front of him. Zoey was holding her nephew in her arms, tickling his little toes and grinning from ear to ear.

She looked so beautiful and natural holding a baby. He felt his heart pound at the thought of her holding her own child…their child.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um, hey Zoey.”

She gestured with her head for him to sit next to her on the sofa.

He looked at the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled.

"So this is the new man in your life?" He joked.

Zoey smiled, tilting her body so that Max could see Peter better.

“Max Richman, meet Peter Mitchell Clarke."

Zoey's voice cracked on his middle name as she glanced at her dad seated in his chair.

Max placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

He reached down and held Peter’s tiny hand with his finger and shook it, “Nice to meet you, sir." 

Peter let out a big yawn and snuggled sleepily into Zoey’s arms.

Max laughed, “I have that effect on people.”

Zoey smiled, “Do you want to hold him?”

“Can I?” Max looked across at Emily and David for permission.

“Just make sure to support his head and neck,” David reminded as Zoey placed Peter in his arms.

Peter made a noise of protest at the move, but Max bounced him gently, humming softly until he calmed and fell asleep.

Zoey leaned her head on Max’s shoulder, looking at her nephew with absolute adoration.

Max tried to not think about the last time she had leaned on his shoulder like this.

“He’s so tiny,” Zoey whispered, running her finger gently along Peter's cheek.

"He is, and adorable," Max grinned at her. "Are we sure he's David's?" He whispered.

Zoey whispered back giggling, "I said the same thing!"

Max laughed, knowing she and David would never outgrow their playful rivalry.

They heard the click of a camera phone and looked up to see Maggie taking a picture of the 3 of them.

"I've already become that Grandma with a phone full of baby pictures," she grinned.

Peter began to fuss, wiggling in Max's arms.

Emily let out a small sigh. "He's probably hungry. I'll take him."

Zoey stood, taking Peter from Max. She bounced him up and down to ease his fussing as she handed him back to Emily.

She turned to smile at Max and heard soft strains of a piano signaling the beginning of a heart song.

_"You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're every, everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me"_

This song was so different from the previous songs he had sung to her.

It was simple, no dancing or gestures, no loud bombastic musical accompaniment. 

It was just Max, looking at her in complete awe and adoration as he poured out his heart to her, once again.

Zoey couldn't stop tears from forming in her eyes as she listened to him.

She needed to talk to him, needed him to understand. 

Max finished his song, and looked at Zoey. He noticed the tears in her eyes and realization dawned on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Zoey shook her head. "Later," she mouthed. He nodded, looking away as she quickly wiped her eyes.

Max cleared his throat, and stood, "I should probably be going."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Zoey said grabbing her purse and jacket.

Maggie hugged them goodbye, making Max promise he'd come by for another visit soon.

"Come on we can share a ride," Zoey said as they got into the waiting car.

"So you kinda…." Zoey began.

"Sang to you again? Yeah, I figured that was the case, judging by your reaction," Max sighed, not meeting her eyes.

“Max,” Zoey started to reach for him.

“Can we wait to talk about this?” Max said nodding his head at the driver.

“Oh yeah...sure,” Zoey replied, as they pulled away from the curb and headed towards her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey spends the silent car ride reflecting on some advice she received from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying my attempts. Really the idea stemmed from wanting both Max and Zoey to have a moment while they snuggle Zoey's nephew, and it just ran away from me there.

* * *

Zoey chewed on her lip worriedly as she watched Max stare out the window in silence. He had sung about his feelings for her before, but she knew how uncomfortable it made him that she knew exactly what he was feeling. 

They hadn’t spent as much time together since the mess that happened with her powers glitching. He had suddenly decided to move up to the 6th floor. Sure she still saw him around the office, but their relationship had become strained and awkward.

A very tiny part of her had been relieved when he had moved to the 6th floor. It had given her some much needed space and time to sort out how she felt about Max and to a lesser extent Simon.

Simon and Jessica had ended their engagement. Zoey felt miserable and racked with guilt that she might have contributed to the end of the couple’s relationship. 

She had decided after he ended things with Jessica, that she owed it to Simon to be honest. So she told him about her powers, and how they had helped her to approach him that day at the cereal bar.

He had been understandably upset and confused at first, trying to wrap his brain around what she had revealed. But after a few days on his own, he had approached her, saying he couldn’t be upset that her powers had helped him to openly talk about his dad. 

Simon had explained that he and Jessica had other issues between them apart from what happened between him and Zoey, but Zoey still felt terrible. She cared for Simon, but she no longer felt drawn to him physically like she had before.

They had a long conversation where she explained how her feelings had changed. Simon understood, needing to take time for himself to deal with his own problems. They agreed that it was best for them to remain just friends. 

Zoey had been relieved, she was in desperate need of friends.

“In the interest of friendship I have to ask something,” Simon had said one day while they were having lunch in his office.

“Uhh...okay,” Zoey responded.

“You and Max…”.

Zoey let out a big sigh, “Me and Max are complicated. He confessed that he’s in love with me, and I told him that this was a bad time for a relationship, but then he saw you and me…”

“Ahhh,” Simon winced, remembering her song and dance. “So now?”

“Now, he took a job upstairs and we hardly see one another,” Zoey said. “And I miss him.”

“Miss him as your friend...or?” Simon pressed.

“I miss him as a friend, but...you weren’t the only person I sang to that day,” Zoey confessed.

Simon raised his eyebrows, “Uh yeah, we all heard about your presentation.”

Zoey chuckled, “You mean the one where Max saved me from looking like a complete basket case?”

Simon smiled, “I hadn’t heard he did that.”

“He did,” Zoey smiled sweetly remembering his willingness to look like a complete dork and risk his own job to save her.

“After he did that I sang to him, telling him ‘I’m yours’.”

Simon let out a whistle, “No wonder he looked so hurt when he saw you sing to me.”

Zoey groaned and threw her head onto the couch in despair. “Then we fought in the bathroom about my feelings for both of you, and the next thing I knew he was taking a job upstairs. He couldn’t wait to get away from me. He hates me now."

"You know that's not true."

Zoey turned slightly to look at him, "How do you know?"

"I've seen how he looks at you Zoey. Hell I even asked him if you guys had ever been anything before, and I could tell how much he wished you guys were when he answered."

Zoey sat up, "You asked Max if we had dated?"

Simon nodded, "I did. He and I both agreed that you deserved someone special. And Zoey, I really do think Max is that someone special for you."

"I know...I've known that for a while," Zoey confessed.

"So what is holding you back?"

"I'm afraid of losing him. I'm already losing my dad, and if Max and I didn't work out I would lose everything. He's my rock Simon, I need him, I can't lose this."

Simon sighed, " Zoey, what's happening with your dad is terrible. And I understand that change is a scary thing, but you said it yourself. Max is your rock, and you will need him for what's coming.You need someone who loves you and who will take care of you throughout it all. ”

Zoey nodded, she knew he was right. Max was who she needed and who she wanted to be at her side through everything with her dad.

“Losing my dad taught me that nothing in life is guaranteed. And that I needed to make sure at the end of the day I had allowed myself to live. Even if that meant putting myself out there and risking my heart. And I've seen you two Zoey, Max is worth that risk."

Zoey got up and hugged Simon with tears in her eyes, “Thank you.”

Simon smiled and returned the hug, “That’s what I’m here for.”

After their conversation Zoey had started making some plans to reach out to Max. To try and convince him to grab a bite to eat with her some evening. But those plans were put on the backburner at the arrival of Peter.

But now... **_now_ ** she had a chance to talk about everything with him. She had been scared that his feelings might have changed and that she had missed her chance. But then she heard him sing again and her heart soared. He still loved her, and she was **_finally_ **ready to tell him how she felt.

They got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Zoey's apartment. She headed to the kitchen to make them some tea, while Max sat on the sofa.

As the kettle whistled, she stole a glance at Max who still hadn't said a word.

Walking over to the sofa, she handed Max his mug and sat down next to him. She cleared her throat, and he looked up at her. 

"I need to tell you something," she began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey gets her chance to tell Max how she feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just a short epilogue to go now! Thank you everyone for reading and for all your kudos and comments! I appreciate you all so much!

* * *

"The thing is...."

Max interrupted her, "you don't need to say it Zoey. I know."

"You do?!!?" Zoey exclaimed. 

Max scoffed, "I'm not an idiot Zo."

She was confused, if Max knew how she felt then why did he sound so upset?

"Hold on, what do you know?" She demanded. 

Max cleared his throat, "I know about you and Simon."

Zoey gasped, "What?"

Max continued, "I came down to the 4th floor about a week ago to see if you wanted to grab lunch."

Zoey wrinkled her nose trying to remember if she had seen Max that day.

"But then I saw you in Simon's office. And you were in his arms, so I left. I'm sorry Zoey, I thought I could be the better man, but it's going to take me some time to deal with this." 

He let out a sigh, set his cup down and stood to leave. "I really hope you will be happy with Simon. You deserve to be happy."

"Max, No!" Zoey grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch.

"Zo…" he began.

"No, you said your piece and now it's my turn. So, you will sit and listen to what I have to say Maxwell Richman!" Zoey decreed. 

Max's eyes widened at her tone and nodded, squashing the desire to need to salute her and call her ma'am.

She began to frantically pace the floor as she spoke. “First off there is no me and Simon."

Max opened his mouth to speak "Ahh ahh! I'm talking, you're listening, remember?" Zoey chastised pointing her finger at him.

"Yes, Simon and Jessica ended their engagement, and there may have been a kiss between us.” 

Max frowned and Zoey continued her story quickly. “But I felt terrible thinking that I could have possibly contributed to their breakup in even the slightest way. So, I went to Simon and confessed about my powers."

Max looked shocked.

"He was skeptical and upset at first, but he came around to it. But we decided that we would remain just friends. What you saw was a friendly lunch, and a friendly hug. I mean, I didn't have anyone else to eat lunch with ever since you left."

Max shifted uncomfortably; he had been just as lonely upstairs without her.

"Simon hugged me because we had been talking and he had helped me to understand something important that I needed to do."

Zoey sat down next to Max and grabbed his hands.

"I'd been planning on reaching out to you so we could talk, but then Peter came along and there just hasn’t been a free moment.”

Zoey swallowed the lump in her throat, “I wasn't sure if you still felt anything for me. But then you sang a song about how beautiful I was and I knew you still cared."

Max blushed, he couldn't deny the truth of the song, but he had hoped putting distance between then would help keep his emotions in check.

"Zoey, I'm so sor… " he began to apologize.

"I love you Max," Zoey blurted.

Max froze mid-sentence. "You what?" He breathed.

Zoey took a deep breath. "I realized that you're who I want to be with. You're my best friend, my rock, you make me laugh, you make me happy."

Max was staring at her trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I love you!" She said with tears in her eyes. 

At her tears he shook himself out of his daze, "You love me? You mean it?"

Zoey laughed tearfully, "Yes you dork. I love yo…"

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. She eagerly responded to his kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned allowing his tongue to slip against hers. 

She frantically pulled him against her, desperate to make up for lost time. She felt him chuckle at her eagerness.

He began to slow the kiss, pulling slowly away despite her whimpers of protest. He dropped a small kiss on her nose as they pulled apart, both pink and panting heavily.

“Wow,” Zoey sighed.

Max grinned goofily at her, as he stroked her cheek.

"Is this real?" Max breathed.

Zoey hummed, "It better be, otherwise this is one hell of a dream."

"Are you saying you've dreamed about me?" Max teased.

Zoey blushed and looked away.

"Oh my god you have!" Max looked shocked, pleased and intrigued all at once. 

"Shut up," Zoey said, smacking his chest playfully.

"Oh no, I'm going to bask in this moment. Knowing that you've had dreams about me" Max grinned.

Zoey shook her head, "I'm never going to live this down am I."

"Nope," Max said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You're insufferable, " Zoey laughed.

"And yet you love me," Max said with a grin. 

Zoey leaned her head against his chest, and sighed, "Yeah I do."


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- not 100% sure how I feel about this epilogue. The story stands fine without it, but I wanted to add some extra fluff.  
> So enjoy and thank you all for reading, appreciating and commenting!

* * *

**_2 years later_ **

Zoey was hanging streamers in the backyard, they were getting everything ready for Peter's 2nd birthday party.

Zoey laughed as Peter chased Max around the yard roaring like a dinosaur, while Max appropriately cowered in fear staying just out of his reach.

"He's so great with Peter," Emily commented as she appeared holding plates of food for the party.

Zoey hummed in agreement, "Peter keeps his Uncle Max busy. Helps him nap well later."

"Which one?"

Zoey laughed, "Both!"

Maggie came up behind Zoey, smiling at the boys’ antics. Zoey grabbed her mom’s hand and squeezed it with affection.

The past two years had been a struggle for them as a family. They had lost Mitch about a month after Peter was born. There was small comfort in knowing he got to meet his grandson before he died. It had been a slow process as they had begun to adjust to life without Mitch, some days were easier than others.

But throughout it all Max had been right by her side. Steadfast and supportive knowing just what to do not only for her but for Maggie, David and Emily as well.

"I'm still in awe that David managed to help create such a sweet and cute kid." Zoey teased, as she saw her brother approaching them hands full of balloons on strings.

"Oh like you could do any better?" David responded. He handed the balloons off one by one to Maggie to tie them to the tables and chairs.

Maggie grinned, "I'm sure Max and Zoey will make beautiful babies." Emily eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

Max had started heading in their direction carrying Peter under his arm like a surfboard. He froze when he heard their conversation.

Zoey caught his eye and winked at him 

He grinned, shifting to hand Peter to David as the boy started flailing to be put down.

"Are you tormenting David again?"

"When isn't she," David grumbled. 

Peter yawned sleepily and leaned his head on David's shoulder. 

"Why don't we go take a pre-party nap so that we're ready for all the excitement?" Emily suggested, leading her boys towards the house.

"Noooo," they heard a tiny voice protest. "Not *yawn* sleepy."

Maggie chuckled and patted Zoey's shoulder as she walked by. "I think I could use a nap too. 

Max wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you tell them?" He said once Maggie was safely out of hearing range.

Zoey shook her head, linking their fingers together against the slight swell of her stomach. “After the party. I don’t want to take away from Peter’s celebration.”

Max grinned and started humming,"You Are So Beautiful," softly to her. She smiled thinking how much has changed since she first heard him sing "her song."

"You know that day when I saw you holding Peter. All I could imagine was how beautiful you would look holding our baby," he confessed.

Zoey felt the tears welling in her eyes, "Really?" 

Max nodded, tightening his arms around her.

She turned in his arms and kissed him, "I love you Max Richman."

"And I love you Zoey Richman."

**THE END**


End file.
